


Mr Smoak

by akaHAZZAP



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Jays, Love, Shirt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 12:55:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4522872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akaHAZZAP/pseuds/akaHAZZAP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot based on Emily Bett's present from Stephen Amell</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mr Smoak

“What are you wearing…?” He asked his eyebrows raising further up his forehead as she turned to face him. A blue shirt draped over her shoulders and buttoned up at the front neatly.

“I thought you would like this…” she smiled teasingly as she sauntered across their bedroom towards where he was perched on his side of the bed, dressed in jeans and a Hemley, his phone in his hand, temporarily forgotten.

"Hmmm yes… I do like very much like that…” his eyes darkened as they danced all over her. Lingering on her bare legs and over her cleavage which she had strategically put on show by forgetting to button up the last few buttons. He cleared his throat, shaking his head to try and regain some of his thoughts but at that moment all he could think about was ripping that damn thing off her pretty body right there and then. Now was not the time for that. They were meant to be going to the semi finals of his favourite team, something that he had been looking forward to for weeks. “But… but we need to leave, Felicity…”

"Just let me grab a few things and then I’ll be ready…” she turned around and that’s when he saw it. The words ‘Smoak’ printed in bold white on her back.

“Oh so your back to being Ms Smoak today are you?” His voice dripped with sarcasm. She turned around, smirking. She had been unsure what he would think about it saying her old name, Smoak. It had only been a few months since their wedding and even before then Oliver always took every opportunity to say the words ‘Mrs Queen’ whenever he could. 

"Oh yes, as soon as I heard there was a Smoak on the team I just had to get one, it’s not exactly a common spelling did you know? And I saw it and thought that you would like it… I mean its me in a baseball shirt wearing not a lot…”

"I like the top… yes…” he groaned standing up and walking the short distance towards her, his hands resting on her waist, pulling her back into him as he whispered the last bit into her ear from behind. She shivered as his breath grazed her ear, his teeth finding her industrial piercing. “But I would prefer it if it said Queen on it.”

“Oh I’m sure you would,” she laughed not taking any of his jealously or bizarre male territorial habits in at all. Ever since they had become a couple she had learnt to get used to this behaviour, and to be honest the majority of time she was just as bad as him. “But I think the fact that your name is the name of my company, and on my credit card and my passport is enough… you know I could have hyphenated if I wanted too. That’s what I always wanted to do when I was younger. Queen - Smoak…” she hummed thoughtfully. “I always thought it would be more important to me keeping my last name than taking on someone elses…”

She squeezed his arm lightly as she turned around to face him, one of her hands resting on his chest. She was content just then, like she always felt in his arms.

"I said I would have changed mine if that’s what you wanted…” he spoke seriously for a moment, because they had already had that conversation before their wedding, he had been more than willing to take her name but she wouldn’t hear of it.

“I know you would have,” she smiled raising on her tiptoes to press a chaste kiss to his lips. “But I knew from pretty early on that I would be quite content being a Mrs Oliver Queen. But I think today that we can both take a break from that…”

"As long as your back to being my Mrs Queen tomorrow I won’t mind this once…” he chuckled.

I knew you wouldn’t! Which is why I decided to get you a present.” She let out a giggle at the thought of it before bounding towards their wardrobe enthusiastically and emerging, thrusting a bag into his open hands. He smiled happily before ripping it open, a matching blue jumper falling out which he caught quickly before it dropped to the floor. Smiling he turned it around to see it said the exact same as hers ‘Smoak’. He let out a deep loud belly of a laugh before putting his arms through the sleeves.   
"I love it!” He exclaimed happily pressing a sloppy kiss to her cheek.

“So what do you think Mr Smoak,” she smirked as she broke away from him slightly. “Ready to go to the game?”

“With you just wearing that blanket dress Mrs Queen? I think not.”

They never quite made it to the game that day. But for the next match they made sure to wear their matching shirts.

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote this on my phone on the way to work this morning so I’m sorry if there are mistakes! Hope you enjoyed this piece of fluff after a great EBR and SA day yesterday!


End file.
